User blog:Zoro-san/Time Changes Nothing
The story so far... It's been 14 years since the unforgettable fight between Sasawaga "Marimo" Kenshin and Jason L. "Tensai" Magnus. The world has changed a lot, despite the time passing being a decade and almost a half. Humans, now finding themselves powerless and equal, were forced to find other ways to gain strenght. With the same one goal in mind, the governments formed around the world have put all of their effort and resources into advancing the one thing that has remained unchanged by the legendary battle that shaped the new world, technology. In this changed world, one thing remained the same as it has always been. Negative emotions, hatred and fear. The lives of the two heroes of our tale have changed drastically as well. Marimo has married Lilly, his former crewmate in the Oni Pirates and had one boy that goes by the name of Yuki. Magnus has also married a woman he saved from peril, one that goes by the name of Athena and had a boy with her named Apollo. Marimo opened up a dojo, training young men in the art of the sword while Magnus has pursued a career as a medic, opening up his own laboratory and clinic. But their peaceful lives could only last for so long... One fateful day, Yuki has been targeted by World Government, which had a grudge against Marimo from the old era. That was the one trigger he needed, he who all this time has been desperately searching for meaning in this new world. *In Magnus' clinic, Yuki can be seen connected to different machines and breathing artificially with Lilly, Athena and Apollo watching over him. Apollo:*clenching his fists and teeth*These fucking bastards...he's only a kid... *Magnus is sitting close to Marimo, who is standing with his back against a wall Magnus: I've known you for a long time, Marimo. I know what happened the last time someone hurt one of your children. But this time it's different, you know that, right? You're not a sentimental teenager anymore, you're a full grown adult. It's painful, I know, but all you can do is to punch a wall or drink until you pass out. Don't worry, I'll carry you home. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*What the fuck are you talking, Magnus? *Magnus immediately jumps on his feet and places his right hand on Marimo's left shoulder Magnus:*piercing expression*It's not one person that did this to Yuki, it's the "World" itself! If it was someone else, I would've told them nicely, but it's you, so I have to be as blunt as possible. There's nothing you can do to avenge Yuki, so just suck it up and take care of your son. *Magnus opens his eyes wide in surprise and he feels his heart shattering into tiny pieces as he sees the look on Marimo's face Marimo:*smiling despite feeling completely hopeless*You think I don't know I'm powerless? Magnus:*staring at the floor*I'm...I'm sorry. Marimo: You're right though, I'm still not mature enough that I can just suck this in. I'm gonna go drink by myself. Oh...if by any chance some punk decides to piss me off...well, I just hope I won't go overboard on him. Magnus: I trust you'll only give him a good thrashing. *As Marimo leaves the room, Magnus sits once again, grabbing his head with both hands Magnus: really changed, hasn't he? There was no way the old Marimo would hold back, no matter how strong his opponent is. What am I even thinking...? What's this weird feeling? It's like...for some reason, I wished he would act as his old self...how dumb The same night, when Magnus, Lilly, Athena and Apollo headed to sleep, Marimo left home. Magnus woke up early, feeling that something rather odd is going on. As soon as he checked his phone, he got bombarded with news regarding the assassination of government officials as well as a war going on in the streets of the city. A war between the "World" and one individual, the one that was known throughout the old world as Sasagawa "Marimo" Kenshin, the "Demon Swordsman". Running as fast as he can, Magnus got to the center of the city, only to find a mountain of corpses piled up and on top of one statue, Marimo standing tall. Magnus: WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS, MARIMO?! Marimo:*piercing expression*Oh, so you came, Magnus. Magnus: HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?! THOSE PEOPLE...THEY HAVE THEIR OWN FAMILIES WAITING AT HOME FOR THEM! Marimo: Look who's talking, the same guy whose second half, Owari, killed women and children just for the heck of it. Magnus: Marimo...we're not pirates anymore. There are rules in place that even we have to respect. How...I don't know if there's any way for you to come out of this alive...but for now, get down from there. I'll do everything in my power to help you escape and hide, as well as your family. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*"I'm not running away anymore" is what you'd expect me to say, isn't it? Magnus: That sounds about ri- Marimo: How about you stop running away instead? Magnus: Oh, come on, now what are you trying to say? Marimo: You need to protect your family, Magnus. Leave now, reinforcements are on the way. Magnus: I'm not letting you kill another person. Marimo:*arrogant smirk*Oh, is that so? And what are you gonna do? Magnus:*sweating nervously*Marimo, please, you're acting just as childishly as you were in the past. Marimo:*clenching his teeth*You're fucking pissing me off. *Magnus looks a bit surprised as Marimo jumps off the statue he was standing on *While in midair, he lightly touches the statue with his right foot *Magnus opens his eyes wide in surprise as he sees Marimo on the ground *In an instant, Marimo pushes himself forward with the tip of his toes *Magnus reacts as fast as he can and takes out two boxes *The boxes expand and turn into Magnus' signature katanas, but before he could unseath them... *Blood sprays high in the air as Marimo stands behind Magnus *Magnus coughs blood and looks at the cut he has received on his chest Marimo:*licking the blade of his sword*You've brought your swords, how interesting, "doctor". Magnus: "Mugen Pantheon..." *Marimo opens his eyes wide in surprise as Magnus' wound is instantly healed Magnus:*touching his healed wound*You're right...and I'll let you know, I hate to admit it. You're still no better than a teenager that likes to point his anger to anything that comes in his way, while I matured into a husband, into a father. But that's not all bad. You're true to yourself, you discovered who you truly were ever since you were young. Me, on the other hand, failed to do so. There's a double meaning to this massacre, isn't there? For one, you wanted to vent out your anger for what happened to your son, but you also wanted to draw out the real me, isn't that right? All this time...I worked my ass off trying to regain my powers, thinking that I'm doing it all for the sake of science and medicine, in order to help others. But no, I was doing it all for myself. Our so-called final fight...it was surely epic, wasn't it? But honestly...it left a bit of a bad taste in my mouth. Just like you are now, you stayed true to yourself until the very end. Even when our powers were slowly disappearing, even as we were slowly dying due to our injuries, your drive to win was as great as ever. Me, on the other hand, couldn't help but complain about my lack of power, forgetting they're just a means to achieve a goal. Look at me...talking about how mature I am, yet I'm standing in the middle of corpses, being all nostalgic, when I should think about calling the authorities. But I suppose that's sorta normal for pirates, isn't it? *The serious expression on Magnus' face slowly turns into a grin Magnus:*grins*You wanna take on the entire world? How are you gonna do that when you have a huge obstacle standing in your way that you cannot pass? *Marimo starts chuckling while holding his face with both hands and staring at the ground Marimo: I'm sorry, this is sorta embarassing, but I just cannot contain myself. *Marimo quickly unsheathes two of his swords and looks at Magnus with the innocent excitement of a child on his face Marimo: I'M JUST TOO FUCKING EXCITED TO PUT IT INTO WORDS! Category:Blog posts